You Think YOU Know Pain?: Diary of an Abused Teen
by Lady Daendre
Summary: What if Craig had a twin sister? And what if she went through a little more painful situation than him?
1. Introduction

Title: You Think YOU Know Pain?: The Diary of an Abused Teenager  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Summary: What if Craig had a twin sister who was not as lucky as him? The story of what would happen before Craig moved in with Joey and had a twin sister.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Alison Manning...damn  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may raise it later) for adult situations  
  
Note: I'm sorry for anyone I 'step on' on my way to the top ;D also, hope you don't mind the awkward diary format  
  
~*~  
  
June 6th, 199-  
  
So you wanna know what pain really is? My brother and I know pain first hand. We thought family was supposed to mean love and reunions, happiness, etc. But when we thought of our father, fear was struck into our eyes. Craig was lucky to be a guy. Dad was a sick, sick man, and looking back on the things he did to us, I wish I had taken some sort of karate class.  
  
I miss Craiggy so much...it's been two years since he left to live with our stepfather, Joey Jeremiah. I took to the streets before Dad was in jail, hence why I'm not living with them. Can you blame me? My bruises were worse than Craig's; they weren't visible!  
  
Well, it's been ages since I decided to write in my mangled old diary, so I'll take my time in going backwards and copying some entries from my other diary. This way, you will be able to actually understand the pain that I'm going through. Let's start from the very beginning.when I first began writing in my diary. Spelling and grammar, of course, will be revised...  
  
~*~  
  
September 3, 199-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mommy looks so beautiful in her purple dress. She went on a date with Daddy, hoping to find the love they once had. They've been fighting, both literally and fighting to keep their relationship together. I don't think I've ever heard two people shout as much as them.  
  
But after tonight, they should be fine. I guess I should be thankful Daddy doesn't do what he does to Mom to us. Craiggy and I are only seven, we're too fragile!  
  
I started school today, did you know that? My mommy wants me to record everything that happens at school in here so that, even though she'll be working a lot, she'll still know what happens. Everybody's really nice, and Craig was really sweet by sitting with me at lunch. School is boring, but what else is new? Ever since we stopped doing show and tell and naptime, everything went downhill.  
  
Well, that seems to be the highlights of my day! I can't wait 'till tomorrow. And, if I don't write in you for a while, don't be afraid, it just means mommy made me do homework instead.  
  
~Alison 


	2. A Mother's Abuse

Title: You Think YOU Know Pain?: The Diary of an Abused Teenager  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Summary: What if Craig had a twin sister who was not as lucky as him? The story of what would happen before Craig moved in with Joey and had a twin sister.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Alison Manning...damn  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may raise it later) for adult situations  
  
Note: Woohoo, I got a review! Definitely didn't expect that yet ;D  
  
~*~  
  
September 8, 199-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Daddy's yelling at Mommy again. Whenever this happens, I usually crawl into Craig's room and spend most of the night. I feel so much better in Craig's arms. Right now, I'm writing in Craig's bed while he listens to music. He likes to turn it up nice and loud so we don't hear the screaming. If I was just a bit older, I'd prevent Daddy from hitting Mommy for good.  
  
It was going well, too. We went to the park after school and had a family day. But, came dinner, Daddy drank. He drank that icky alcohol, and it messed him up. I don't understand why he drinks that stuff! Doesn't he realize he's hurting Mommy? It's a wonder she's put up with him this long...  
  
Craig's trying to peek over my shoulder again! Why can't he mind his own business when I'm writing in my diary? Oh well, I guess brothers are like that, aren't they? It's time for me to stop writing, I can hear Mommy coming up the stairs, crying. She's going to drag me to bed, even though I want to stay with Craig. I'm so scared, what if Daddy comes into my room while I'm sleeping? She assures me he won't...but still! Oh well...I'll be brave.  
  
~Alison  
  
~*~  
  
September 13, 199-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's Saturday, finally! Daddy's been getting better about his drinking, especially after Mommy got in the way. We all went to the movies, and the movie we saw was SO FUNNY! I never saw Mommy look so happy to have the family together before. I still wonder what it is they fight about...  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in you more often, but with Daddy's fights, sometimes I don't have the courage to write. I've been having bad dreams lately. Dreams where Mommy leaves us, and Daddy keeps hitting us, over and over. They're so scary, and I wake up still feeling pain where his hand slapped me.  
  
I have the feeling that Daddy's not being very honest about his drinking now. When Mommy hid the beer from him, I think he found the hiding place and is still drinking. I just hope that this doesn't show, or Mommy might think it's the last straw...I don't want that to happen! Mommy, don't leave us!  
  
I hear a creak coming up the stairs; I think it's Daddy. He doesn't sound drunk, so that's good...I hope he's come to tuck me in to bed, I've missed it when he did that!  
  
~Alison 


End file.
